Days of the Dead
by LuxSignifer
Summary: A mystery illness is spreading through the South, but is it mystical or medical? A story of basic human ambitions - survival and love. Action, humor, and romance not to mention a few lemons to be found in the interim. On hold, temporarily.
1. Chapter 1

"JESUS CHRIST SHEPARD OF JUDEA!" Sookie retreated to her bathroom panting leaning against her door, before she realized that it could and probably will crawl under the gap and attack her ankles. Another shudder ran through her as she searched her room for something flat that she could use as a weapon but would remain undamaged when she used it to defender herself. However, given her local her options were limited; a plunger not firm enough and honestly to oddly shaped to do any real damage, a hairbrush also not useful, she really would have to get close to wield any benefits with that, if only she hadn't left her shoes on the porch, maybe she'd be able to throw them… It was a bad day made worse by the intruder, first her period had started, which you know, whatever, except for the fact that it was a week early and Sookie was already running low on supplies so she had to stop at the grab-it-kwik before going to Merlotte's, then it was just an average albeit busy day of serving ill-mannered, dirty mind, grabby handed rednecks. But Sookie's shift ended, she grabbed her paycheck, and was heading home with plans of a long hot shower and an early night. Then this happened, because when life gives you lemons, it likes to squirt you in the eyes with them. But on the plus side her day couldn't get any worse. Then her phone rang.

"Are you alright Sookie?"

"Eric? What? Why are you callin'?" Still panting slightly, and rummaging around her bathroom, for a fabled weapon.

"I felt a spike of fear in you, is everything well?" His voice less anxious now that he's heard her voice. It would seem that she isn't in any grave peril, based on the lack of screaming, anyway.

"Um, yeah, there was just...well...there's a spider in my bathroom."

Silence followed that statement followed by a booming laugh.

"...A spider? That caused you to send terror through the bond? Pam, you will never believe what has scared Sookie, the great telepath and rescuer of vampires!" Sookie hears the laugher start again, with what she can faintly make out, "Oh that breather is too much!"

"HEY! It's a really _big_ spider and it jumped towards me when I tried to squash it and now it's somewhere under my laundry!"

And now there is more laughing from the other end of the telephone. More than a little peeved, Sookie contemplates hanging up the phone when Eric finally gains control over himself.

"I'll come over and deal with your spider problem".

"Its fine Eric, I can handle it myself, and I was just about to get into the shower".

"All the more reason for me to come over, lover; once I help you by killing the spider I can help you with those hard to reach places."

"Eric, get your mind out of the gutter! Talking nasty isn't going to convince me to invite you over; I'm still really peeved about this "marriage" thing."

"I will be over in fifteen minutes".

"You're just ignoring everything I'm saying aren't you?"

"I'll see you soon lover." and with a click he was gone.

"I have the right mind, to revoke your invitation, you high-handed...jerk", Sookie glared at the little red cell phone in her hand before none to gently putting it on the counter, then she went back to looking at the gap under her bathroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened with a flourish, Eric stood there smiling, fangs extended. This lasted maybe a fraction of a second before he swopped down and plucked Sookie from her seat on the edge of her tub. Flinging Sookie onto her bed, causing her to giggle excitedly, her anger quickly removed by the playful vampire.

Playfulness was quickly overtaken by passion as Eric claimed her mouth with his. His body for the most part resting atop hers though he supported most of his weight, despite being pulled down by Sookie.

Grasping the base of her head, his forearm underneath her shoulder, he plundered her mouth, causing her to cling tightly to his torso, feeling every rock hard muscle that covered the huge expanse of his back. When he finally released her mouth, he moved his down her neck, unnecessarily taking deep breaths and moaning every exhale. He made quick work of her shirt and bra, laving every piece of skin he was making available. Sookie tried in vain to kiss him, contorting her neck awkwardly to mouth whatever was closest in her frenzy, sadly though she could only reach the top of his ear and head. His considerable bulge, however, caused her to lose all higher cognitive function as he ground into her crux with forceful and deliberate movements.

Eric moved farther south and began to unbutton Sookie's work shorts, pausing to nip at her belly button. The shorts were quickly pulled down and Eric had pulled his off as well, somewhere along the way he had lost his shirt as well, though Sookie had no idea as to when. It would appear that he had gone commando and was now completely nude, as was she aside from her small cotton panties. Eric was grinning into the flesh at her thighs , inhaling deeply and placing open-mouthed kisses onto her skin, when he made way to remove the last piece of clothing between them Sookie remembered her period.

"Eric, stop," she said, trying valiantly to push his head aside. He looked up at her face, rubbing his cheek against her thigh, eyes dilated to the point of being completely black and fangs practically scraping his chin.

"Hmm, why lover?" _Was he purring_? She wondered…

"Eric, we can't do anything tonight."

"Nonsense, neither of us has anywhere to be, and we are well on our way to doing something." He added a little nip as he finished his sentence causing a single bead of blood to appear, which he quickly consumed and healed. He groaned at her taste.

"Eric, I...it's just…" Blood flooded her cheeks trying to come up with a way to tell him why. Eric was becoming bored with her stuttering and went back to doing as he had planned, and began kissing his way to her core, his nose had just edged under her panties, when she bolted up out of the bed.

Eric, looked particularly distraught by this, or as much as she had ever seen the usually stoic vampire emote.

He moved toward her, when she put out her arm to hold him off, which while probably not the most effective means of defense against a vampire, was all she had to work with.

"EricI'monmyperiod" She said as quickly as she could. The response she got was not one she was hoping for, while pleased he didn't run off complaining about cooties or not wanting to know about "girl problems" as Jason usually did when they were younger and would have to go product shopping with Gran. She was not expecting Eric to smile and approach her with a low and entirely too seductive "I know".

In her shock at his reaction Eric managed to pull her up into his arms and proceed to rub his arousal against her stomach as he kissed her thoroughly.

Sookie pulled back only to be lifted higher so that she was standing on the absolute tip of her toes, when Eric pulled her leg over his hip and began to grind against her covered core.

"Eric, please, we can't, not right now"

"Why not, I can tell you want to, I can smell it" He said with a feral grin.

"ERIC, EW! I told, we can't because I'm on my period"

"Says who"

"...Everyone"

"I'd like to meet this everyone, and tell them they are wrong," He said in the most serious voice he'd had tonight.

"It's common knowledge, that you don't do those sorts of things, during this time of the month" she said extricating herself from him. And moving to put on her worn, old Garfield nightgown. Eric, snatched the shirt away from her, and she turned to give him a piece of her mind, that she didn't care what he thought, he wasn't getting any tonight, especially now that he was starting to peeve her off. However, when she turned fully she saw that in his other hand he was holding out a new Fangtasia tee for her.

"The new shipment came in yesterday; I thought you could use a new one. The cotton is softer on these then the last batch."

Feeling rather down on herself for immediately going negative all she could do was say a polite and frankly, timid thank you with a peck on his cheek.

Sookie sat on her bed and looked at Eric, he was still quite nude, and very aroused, which caused her to blush while she looked at him.

Eric then went and sat on his knees in front of Sookie, looking up at her, while his hand nonchalantly caressed her knee and thighs. "Why do you believe, we could not have sex while you are bleeding, both things are perfectly natural and often have happened concurrently"

"Eric," she half moaned from his hands, half groaned at the subject matter, "I get that you vamps, have a lot of different standards when it comes to sex, but a lot of this is new to me, and I'm just not comfortable going there."

"It's not just fang-bangers and vampires who have sex during these times. Many women, regardless of their proclivities, engage in intercourse during menstruation. It's not immoral if that is what you're thinking."

"Still, it's not something I want to do."

"Perhaps, one day then?" Eric queried with quite a bit of hope in his eyes. All Sookie could do was shrug, she didn't want to dismiss him outright; however, she didn't want to commit to anything yet. It was still too taboo, for her to consider.

Eric stood up, and it would appear he had calmed down considerably and pulled his pants on.

"You're leaving?" She asked a little broken hearted in thinking that he only wanted her for sex.

"No, just trying to respect your bible thumping sensibilities." He said with a smile as he pulled her up her bed and laid her in his arms.

"That was mean."

"I apologize; I just find it strange how your "modern" ideals are so much more hindered than my old ones.

"It's just the way I was raised Eric"

"I know, and its part or what makes you remarkable," she gave him a small smile and curled up into his chest, it wasn't particularly cold tonight despite being toward the end of October, so she didn't mind not being under the covers. Eric played with her hair as they talked about nothing in particular.

* * *

Reviews Welcomed and encouraged!

I do not own the Sookie Stackhouse Series or Trueblood. If I did I'd be a lot less stressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime later, they were still curled up in each other, when Sookie thought to ask about where he threw out the spider's body, as she didn't have a wastebasket in her bedroom- which she noted she should probably get.

"I didn't kill it, I released it outside" He said stroking her hair

"Outside? It will just crawl back in!"

"Well then I will come back and preform my services once more." He said with a smile.

"You were supposed to kill it!" Sookie said frantically, not enjoying this as much as Eric apparently was.

"That hardly would have been an even fight."

"_An even fight_? You were a Viking for Christ's sake- you should be all over killing and pillaging and whatnot. Plus, you're a vampire you never do anything with the minimum amount of violence."

"Are you saying you want me to go out kill the tiny bug and then pillage you?" He asked getting fangy once more.

"It wasn't tiny it was enormous," Sookie commented with a huff, ignoring the pillaging comment.

"So that is a yes to both?"

That received a frown from Sookie. "I'll compromise with you; I will slay the monster for a kiss", he said while pulling her face towards his.

"Your incorrigible" She said as she pecked him on the lips, before quickly pulling back. "Go on."

"I was hoping for a bit more than that."

"You wanted a kiss, you got a kiss; now go kill it."

Eric reluctantly disentangled himself from Sookie, as he made his way out the door he turned and said "Is it wrong that you're being better at business gets me hard?"

"ERIC!" Sookie shouted as she threw a pillow at him, which he easily caught and threw back at her laughing before he went out of the bedroom.

In less than 5 seconds Eric was back in her room and had situated himself under Sookie's body.

"You did kill the spider this time, right?" Sookie asked looking up into Eric's bright blue eyes.

A chuckle reverberated in his torso which Sookie both felt and heard. "Yes, I killed the ferocious beast, it fought valiantly but in the end was no match for my prowess. Fear not, fair maiden."

Sookie smiled and kissed the still bare chest of her Viking Savior.

Sometime later whilst still snuggling though now admittedly under the covers:

"I need you to come to Fangtasia sometime this week; one of the waitresses has been acting 'sketchy'." It was funny to see Eric using finger quotations, and oddly erotic considering what she knew he could do with those fingers. Apparently it made Sookie more aroused than even she knew, because at that moment Eric decided to take a deep breath in.

"I can't," She said twisting up to face him, currently they were back to front resting against her headboard. They had been discussing meaningless things, like Pam's joy at the new fall collections of nail polish and their hilariously punned names. It had been one of the few relaxing evenings they had been able to share recently without any vamp business coming up to ruin the mood. Sookie should have realized it wouldn't last long.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm pulling a double shift this week to make up for some days I have to take off next week, heck, I'm amazed I haven't passed out already" Sookie tried to lighten the mood but failed, knowing that Eric didn't like being inconvenienced, hated that she had to work, and what made it worst of all she worked for the Sam.

"I would pay you for your time away from the Shifter's," that earned him a glare.

"I already told Sam that I would work this week. I mean I can probably come out to Fangtasia after Halloween is over if you need me to. What's so suspicious about the waitress, anyway?"

"She is just being peculiar- she no longer leaves with vampires, isn't as flirty with any of the patrons, and she is dressing more conservatively."

"That's it, that's the reason you think I need to invade her privacy? Because she's decided she doesn't want to be a fang banger anymore, you're ridiculous."

"I am careful, I have not lived-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know; 'you have not live as long as you have without being cautious,' blah blah."

"Exactly," He said ignoring her disrespect, as much as he was able to, that is. "What if in turn for no longer wanting to be a fangbanger, she has in fact become a born again spy for the Fellowship?"

"I think if she were tasked with transporting the One Ring she wouldn't be showing up to work in a bar." Sookie's attempt at humor was not met with a chuckle as she had hoped. But then again, Eric took his bar very seriously and wasn't a fan of Tolkien to boot.

After a considerable silence Sookie decided to press forward. "Anyway, you don't know that- you don't have to go on and imagine the worst of everyone, maybe she just got tired of being taken advantage of, you vampires have a habit of doing that, you know."

"So you've told me. You must have at least one day off, if I rearrange her schedule since you are unable to see her earlier on in the week, would you consider coming out when it is agreeable to you? While there, I also want you to scan the patrons just to see if anyone is going to cause trouble for us for the holiday."

"Eric it's just so far for paranoia." She said not looking forward to driving out to Shreveport after having worked all day and not to mention putting the extra miles on her already struggling car.

"I came out here to kill a spider for you."

"I didn't ask you to do that."

"No, I did it willingly because I care for and want to spend time with you." _Oh great_, she thought; _now he's working guilt and the sad blue eyes. _

"Fine, how about Tuesday, I only work the lunch shift that day"

"Fantastic, I'll pick you up after sunset."

"You don't have to,"

"But I want to," He said with a smile.

"Alright." Sookie was starting to get tired and disliked how she'd been so easily made to bend to Eric's will.

"May I come by on Sunday?" Eric queried running his fingers on the soft skin of her ear.

"What for?"

"To see you" At that moment he had a look of innocence, Sookie was sure that underneath there was some mischievousness lurking but she was willing to ignore that for the moment, and proceeded to wrap her arms up and around his neck. Sure it was slightly uncomfortable and she was bent like a pretzel but at the moment, despite all their arguments that night and Eric's manipulative personality, she was happy to be in his arms.

* * *

Reviews make fingers typer faster! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
